Queen for a day
by the green baron
Summary: Elsa is sick in bed and Anna takes over her duties, without her knowledge. Needless to say Elsa is not happy about this.(resubmitied: editing fixed) chapter 3 is an alternate ending. Thank you for reading, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Anna slowly turned the knob on Elsa's door easing it open gradually; this was her way of giving Elsa notice that she was coming in. Anna had spent over a decade knocking at this door to have it answered with harsh words or not answered at all; it was never opened for her. It was at Elsa's insistence that she just walk in, saying that her baby sister had knocked on it enough for one lifetime.

"Hey Elsa after your done with court today do you want to build a snowman, we haven't done that in a while." The petite redhead asked as she walked into the room, before she noticed her platinum blonde older sister lying in bed with an expression of anguish on her face; and a fine layer of crimson frost covering everything in the room.

Anna immediately walked over to Elsa at sat down on the side of bed next to her.

"Hey what's wrong" she asked while slightly shivering and stroking her sister's hair, a touch of concern coming across her face.

"My head is throbbing and I feel nauseous, and court starts in about 15minutes" Elsa adding this last part with dread.

"So cancel it."

"My duty to the kingdom does not go away just because I am ill."

"You're the Queen; you can do whatever you want."

"If it were only that simple, this is my duty. Holding court is a vital part of Arendelle's governance, and our people deserve only my best."

"How can you give our subjects your best, if _you_ aren't at your best?"

The Queen couldn't argue with that logic.

"Perhaps I could postpone it until tomorrow." Elsa said finally conceding.

"Good I'll tell Kai to cancel, and then I'll come back and lay here with you. Maybe I can just hug you into feeling better." The slender royal spoke with a kind and gentle smile.

"That would be nice" Elsa thought.

"_(((Yea let her catch whatever we have, that would be real nice you selfish bitch)))_" Elsa's subconscious, or more aptly 'guilt center' proclaimed.

"No Anna, as comforting as that sounds I might be contagious."

"I'm not worried about that, I'll risk it if I can make my wonderful big sister just a little less miserable."

"_(((You don't deserve her, after all you did and she still loves us)))"_ guilt center spewed out with contempt.

As harsh as her subconscious was Elsa could do nothing but agree. Acceptance of what Elsa perceived as a painful truth, made tears start to form and slowly trickle down the young monarch's face.

Anna saw the Queen's tears and the crawled on to the bed pulling Elsa's back into the auburn haired girl's chest with a strong hug.

"What's wrong Elsa, tell me." Anna asked as she gave the blonde a peck on the cheek.

"Nothing for you to worry about my little princess."

"Uh-uh, sisters don't keep secrets remember." She cared about Elsa too much to just drop it.

"I do not wish to burden you with my…" Elsa couldn't finish because Anna cut her off

"Do I need to give you a pop on the butt like I did at 'Oaken's Sauna'?" Anna asked only half serious while playfully patting her big sister on the hip.

"That was more like forty six pops on the butt dear" Elsa chided trying to divert the conversation.

"You kept count... hey don't change the subject; why were you crying?"

"_(((not getting out of It huh, go ahead make her sad because were guilty, she is more precious than diamonds and you're less than pond scum, god you disgust me!)))"_

"Why do you love me Anna?"

"That's a silly question, you're Elsa, that's why I love you"

"You shouldn't. I have done so many horrible things to you, Anna you have every right to hate me its ok, I hate me… Ouch" the Queen yelped because the Princess actually did pop her on the butt. Anna then turned Elsa on to her back and then straddled her hips, placing her hands on the slender blonde's shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You listen to me missy, I love you more than anything in this whole world; more than hot baths and riding horses, more than Kristoff, hell even more than chocolate and that's saying something. I couldn't hate you if I tried; and yes Elsa I did try to hate you, after enough time went by, after the thousandth time I knocked on that door and you wouldn't answer. I tried to hate you, tried very hard."

Anna's eyes were now starting to get wet.

"_No Anna, don't cry, not for me, please don't' I'm not worth it."_ Elsa thought seeing Anna's tears starting to form.

"_(((God damn right you're not)))"_ guilt center added.

"But you see Elsa I can't hate you, so you can't hate you either." Anna now freely crying

Elsa did the only thing she knew to do and that was to pull Anna into a hug

"I'm so sorry Anna, I've always loved you and never knew how to show it" Elsa was now openly crying to.

Anna composed herself and kissed Elsa's forehead thinking _"Be strong Anna, you have to be the big sister right now."_

"Elsa you don't have to apologize for anything you have been forgiven and punished for it so it's like that never happened, clean slate."

"_(((Clean slate my ass, she could beat you with a whip every day for the rest of your worthless life and it still wouldn't be enough)))"_ guilt center reminded Elsa.

"_(((She is so perfect, lie, lie to her so she can feel better, you don't deserve to but she does.)))"_

"I guess you right Anna. Just blame all of this nonsense on my headache and nausea."

"Now that's more like it." Anna said with a genuine smile as she stroked Elsa's hair and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I should probably get some rest, maybe I'll feel better."

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you."

"I'll be fine Anna; you go do something fun, ok."

"All right, but I'm going to come check in on you latter."

Anna climbed off the bed and started towards the door when she noticed her sister's crown resting on a pillow that was atop of a podium.

"Hey why don't I take this to the gold smith and have him polish it up for you after I let everyone know that court is postponed until tomorrow?" Anna asked picking it up and giving it a glance.

"Thank you Anna, you're such a good sister." Elsa answered.

"_(((More than you deserve bitch)))."_

….

As Arendelles's heir apparent walked down the empty hallway she noticed a familiar puff of smoke accompanied by a popping noise appear over her right shoulder. As the smoke cleared Anna could see a three inch tall version of herself sitting on her shoulder, wearing a red and black dress and holding a scaled down pitch fork in her hand. She was identical to the Princess in every way except for two small black horns on her head and a bright red tail that whipped back and forth.

"Goldsmith my ass, we know what you're going to do with that crown." Demon Anna spoke.

"Go away; all you do is get me in trouble." The copper haired girl retorted. This was not the first time the two of them had meet.

"Yeah, but we always have shit loads of fun while doing it."

"Well not any more, I'm a good girl now." Anna stated proudly.

"Right, good girls go around setting carriages on fire."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THAT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT" Anna shouted in anger and then immediately glanced around hoping that no one had heard her insane little outburst. When she saw no one Anna sighed and looked back to the demon on her shoulder. It spoke before she could.

"Do good girls also use such colorful language? Come on you know what you want to do"

"Are you crazy? Elsa would cane me with an ice switch for pulling a stunt like that."

"Oh please you saw the guilt coming off of her it was starting to flood the whole room; you could declare war on France and get away with it today."

"No I will not take advantage of that" Anna stated firmly.

"Yes you will, because you will never get this chance again."

"Well when you put it like that... Hey wait isn't there supposed to be like another one of you or something?" The petite royal asked.

More smoke appeared and dissipated leaving another three inch version of the redhead seated next to demon Anna instead of on the other shoulder as the princess would have assumed. Only this one was wearing a pure white dress and had a golden halo above her head.

"Ok, time for the counterpoint" Anna thought.

"Seriously, how much more convincing do you need?" angel Anna said in an annoyed tone, completely agreeing with her demon counterpart.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and spoke as she placed the crown on her head. "Well guess that settles it."

"AWESOME SAUCE!" the demon and angel shout in unison while fist pumping at the same time, before both of them disappeared in a final cloud of smoke.

"_Weirdos"_ Anna thought, shaking her head.

….

The young red head turned a corner walking into the corridor connecting the royal residence wing into the castle proper when she saw Gerda and Kai both approaching the direction she had just left.

"Just the two I was looking for" Anna spoke with her best poise

"Your highness?" Kai spoke with some confusion as he noticed the Queen's crown upon her head.

"_Not touching this one with a ten foot pole"_ Gerda thought, opting to remain silent.

"Elsa is not feeling well and will be spending the afternoon in bed resting. She has appointed me Queen for today and I will be holding court in her place."

"_Make that a hundred foot pole"_ Gerda still not saying a word.

"This is highly irregular you highne…" Kai attempted to say but Anna cut him off with a point to the crown on her head.

"Do you see the crown?" Anna asked.

"Yes but…"

"Do you argue with the crown?"

"No but…"

"Are there any further questions?"

"No your Majesty" Kai answered with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that this was a battle that could not be won.

"See Kai that's what I like about you. You are smart enough to realize that I'm always right. Now please inform the assembly that court will commence in five minutes."

"Right away, your majesty." Kai answered with a bow.

"Oh, and Gerda be sure to let the staff know that my sister is not to be disturbed under any circumstance."

"Of course your majesty" Gerda curtsied before swiftly walking away.

"_It's good to be the Queen"_ Anna thought as she merely strolled to the throne room.

….

. "Yes, I know this is insane, but you don't argue with the crown." Kai disputed with the Herald in whispers

"When the real Queen finds out about this were toast; she made an eight hundred foot tall ice tower for fuck's sake, do you really think a guillotine is that far off.

"It is a bit of a rock and a hard place, yet what can we do?"

"Defect to Finland" The Herald answered in sarcastic aggravation.

"We'll call that plan 'B'" Kai said sympathetically.

Their exchange was cut short when a ceremonially dressed guard pulled open a door and Anna stepped thru it. Kia looked over to the Herald, giving him a sad look that said 'you're up'.

The Herald cleared his throat (while wondering if his life insurance policy was up to date) and spoke in a resonating voice. "Presenting her royal majesty Queen Anna".

A wave of murmurs washed over the sea of people in attendance, mostly standing with a few higher ranking nobles seated in cushioned chairs. All behind a purple velvet rope and two ceremonial guards holding halberds. A few non ceremonial guards armed with muskets were dispersed thru out the throne room.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, no Elsa has not shrank four inches and dyed her hair red in case you were wondering" Anna said in a clear and crisp tone void of fear or apprehension while easing herself into the throne.

Most of the assembled subjects gave this a quiet laugh

"_That's right lead in with a joke, you've got this"_ The faux Queen thought.

Even though Anna was not a real Queen she was no stranger to public speaking or being the highest noble in the room. With the actual Crown Princess indisposed for almost thirteen years, the younger one had assumed a lot of those duties; this was no different from the countless commencement ceremonies she had preceded over.

"Her majesty, good Queen Elsa has fallen ill; though it is nothing serious or life threatening she cannot be here today. So she has appointed me 'Regina Surrogatus' for today's proceedings."

"_Yep, totally pulled that one out of my ass"_ The auburn haired girl thought.

A large bald man around sixty wearing a red sash adorned with gold medallions stood and raised his hand. Anna gave a nod to the Herald.

"His grace, Duke Halvorsen of Aust-Agder" the Herald called out for everyone to hear

Anna recognized the name of Arendelle's southernmost province, they were part of the failed petition to have Elsa removed from the throne, citing that 'Arendelle's monarch shouldn't have magical powers and a tendency to sing in the mountains while dressing like a total slut puppy' (actual wording of the petition), Anna did not like this man at all.

The Duke began to speak, "Your highness…" Anna cut him off with a raised finger; she would tolerate no insolence today, especially from this douchebag.

"My apologies your _Majesty_, Forgive me but I am not familiar with the concept of 'Regina Surrogatus', perhaps you could enlighten us to its origin.

This did not deter Anna in anyway; she was used to thinking on her feet

"I believe it comes from the old kingdom sometime around 950A.D, I'm not sure of the exact date.

"Forgive me again you majesty, but if it comes from the old kingdom then why is it in the Latin instead of Old High Norse?"

"Multiculturalism?" The Redhead blurted out.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" Anna thought. She had to shut down this conversation fast

"Your curiosity is apparently limitless, your grace; however the crown's time is not. If you are this concerned about such trivial semantics, then perhaps we should go to my sister's sick bed and I can awaken her so you can inquire about the etymology yourself."

"That won't be necessary my Queen, yet again my most humble apologies." the Duke quickly realizing that reports of the Princess being an airheaded pushover were greatly exaggerated.

"Accepted, now do you have any actual business to place before the crown today or are you simply here to waste everyone's time."

"Of course not your Majesty there is a pressing matter of lumber shipments from the royal forest" Halvorsen said trying to move past the embarrassing exchange with 'this arrogant child' as he would latter describe Princess Anna to his peers.

"Pressing how?" Anna asked, becoming bored with the subject already.

"Well your majesty, we have fifteen thousand tons of pre milled timber harvested and we have received two generous, yet different offers from Germany and Switzerland."

"And seeing that this lumber comes from the royal forest you need me to make the decision, very well. What are their offers?"

"Germany has offered seven thousand tons of wheat and The Swiss have proposed one ton of fine chocolate, the market values for all three commodities places both offers as lucrative and in balance with one another."

Anna's mouth started to water at the thought of a ton of chocolate.

"Simple choice, your grace; get the chocolate, and have a few pounds of it sent to me." Anna hadn't had chocolate in almost a month due to a very horrible temporary ban placed buy a very spiteful sister.

"Your majesty please, I must speak!" A woman in her mid-thirties wearing a nice but not elaborate dress cried out as guards held her from crossing the ropes.

"Allow her to approach." The pretend monarch said to her guards

The moderately dressed woman walked to the dais and knelt on a pillow (Elsa kept the tradition of petitioners knelling at the throne, though she didn't want them to do it on a hard uncomfortable wooden floor.).

"Speak" Anna said in a tone that came out a bit harsher than she had planned but decided to go with it.

"My name is Agatha Sorenson and I am the director for your majesties orphanages thru out the kingdom. I implore you, your majesty; that wheat would make enough gruel to feed every parentless child for the whole winter."

"_Gruel? Yuck, poor kids; I'm not forcing anyone to eat that."_ Anna thought.

"Wheat shmeat, we need chocolate" Anna answered while pounding her fist on the throne's arm rest.

"Of course your majesty, the Queen is wise" _"the actual Queen, not you, you little brat"_ Sorenson said and then thought.

As the defeated orphanages director rose and left Anna spoke

"Next"

Two guards stepped forward each holding an arm on a poorly dressed man who was rail thin and quite filthy. Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"Your majesty this scoundrel was caught committing lewd acts in the capitol village" the first guard announced.

"And crimes committed in the capitol are judged by the monarch, so I have to deal with it." _"This is not as fun as I thought it would be"_ Anna said and then thought.

"Ok, what lewd activities is he charged with?"

"It would be inappropriate to say aloud, your majesty" the guard answered.

"Oh, come on were all adults here" Anna urged, excitedly thinking "this might get juicy".

"He was caught peeking into a woman's bathroom window while masturbating" the guard answered slightly blushing.

Anna glanced at the accused with a wide eyed look of shock and spoke.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself sir?"

The perverted man simply shrugged his shoulders "I like the ladies" his breath smelled of beer and rotting teeth.

Anna became outraged at the degenerate's nonchalance at admitting his disgusting behavior, so much so that she quickly jumped from her seat at the throne and punched him in the stomach. The pervert doubled over in pain and hit the floor, while everyone in the throne room gasped in shock. Anna look down at him and spat angry words.

"First off, it's I like the ladies, your majesty, and second what in the flipping fuck is wrong with you"

The assembly of subjects gasped at the 'Queen's' use of vulgarity. This kind of annoyed Anna.

"Oh lighten up" she muttered under her breath.

"Strip this scum naked and stick him in the stocks for five days, maybe that'll fix the little sicko."

The guards drug him away as Anna composed herself.

"I think that's enough icky stuff for one day. So now I want everyone to stand up if you aren't all ready and do the 'Hokey Pokey'.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stretched her arms out wide as she woke up smiling and feeling a lot better. The layer of frost was gone, She attributed that and her recovery to the nap she had just woken up from (the fact that she had a twenty one year old immune system might have had something to do with it as well). As the real Queen placed her feet on the floor and stepped out of bed she wondered if Anna still wanted to build a snowman.

"_(((You should still be in that bed suffering)))"_ guilt center chastised, before she could get down on herself, another cluster of feelings, countering the guilt let its thoughts be known.

"_)))Oh give it a damn rest already, we've meet today's quota for guilt((("_ a different part of Elsa countered.

This new realization gave Elsa the strength to replace her night gown with an ice dress and walk out her door with a smile on the face.

As the Platinum blonde strolled down the hallway filled with energy and serene thoughts of building snow men with her wonderful little princess she spotted Gerda approaching her direction.

"Your majesty, it is wonderful to see you up and about." Gerda cheerfully addressed the queen

"Thank you Gerda, tell me, do you know if Anna is still in the castle Elsa asked in the most chipper voice the middle aged woman had seen on the young woman in years.

"I'm not sure, your majesty the last time I saw her was about an hour ago" Gerda said deciding to omit a few details.

"Oh I hope she hasn't left, maybe I should cheek in the throne room she volunteered to have the gold smith polish my crown and might be placing it back in its case, such a thoughtful little sister I have. I want to surprise her with my speedy recovery; I am so proud of her for being so well behaved this last month. I really think that we may have seen the last of mischievous Anna; don't you agree."

"_Make that a thousand foot pole"_ Gerda thought sadly, realizing how disappointed the good Queen would be very soon.

"Of course, your majesty" Gerda simply replied.

"Hmm, Gerda you work so hard around here why don't you take the rest of the day off" Elsa added being generous with her good mood.

"_Oh thank you mother of god, I can get the hell out of here before the fireworks start"_ Gerda thought as a wave of relief came over her.

"I think I will go for a stroll in the village" _"a village three provinces over."_

"That sounds like fun; well I'm off to find my little princess." Elsa cheerfully told Gerda as she walked away so happy she was almost skipping.

Gerda felt horrible seeing the Queen's joy knowing that it would soon be replaced by her normal stress and worry again.

"_Damn it Anna, I'd put you over my knee and spank you myself if I thought I could get away with it."_ Gerda thought as Elsa made her way down the hall leading to the castle proper.

….

"Did I stutter? I said do the 'Hokey Pokey'. Come on everyone nobles and commoners alike, guards too, Kai get in there" Anna commanded in a chipper voice.

Slowly but surely everyone in the throne room started gather into one reluctant crowd haphazardly performing the song out of sync with one another. Anna huffed in frustration.

"Come on quit screwing around and do it like you mean it. Now! Your Queen commands it."

The assembly along with the guards, the Herald, and of course Kai began to sing and dance as one cohesive unit.

"_**You put your right foot in…"**_

The room sang in earnest, fearful of Anna's wrath. While Anna herself was jumping up and down clapping her hands as giddy as a seven year old receiving a new doll.

….

As Elsa walked towards the throne rooms back entrance she could hear two nobles talking in hushed tones, they had not noticed her presence, so she quickly darted behind a suit of armor to eavesdrop (hey it's ok for a Queens to do it) .

"I say Percy that was quite an odd session of court, wasn't it" a man said

"Indeed, good thing we managed to slip out before the hokey pokey started" Percy replied

"Yes yes" the fist said before they both started to laugh.

Elsa had three confusing thoughts right then_. "One: how has court been held, I've been in bed; two: hokey Pokey?; and three: why am I hiding behind a suit of armor, I'm the queen for heaven's sake."_

" I think that I shall remember the court of Queen Anna the 'Regina Surrogatus' for the rest of my days" Percy mentioned to his friend before the laughter continued.

" _REGINA SURROGATUS, QUEEN ANNA!"_

Elsa made for the throne room door, she had two get to the bottom of this

….

"_**You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all abo…"**_

"Your majesty" everyone in the room said at once, bringing the song to an abrupt halt before knelling, curtsying, crossing an arm across there chest, bowing… you get the point.

"What, no, hey you didn't finish the song and you've already did the 'your majesty' bit… and oh shit she is standing right behind me isn't she." Anna said and then turned around to come face to face with Elsa standing with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on the true queen's face.

"Um hi" Anna meekly spoke while giving a week little wave.

"Hello, your majesty" Elsa's voice dripping with sarcasm as she held the sides of her ice dress and gave a deep curtsy, even crossing her ankles as she did it.

"_I am so dead"_ The princess thought as Elsa came back up to her full height, Elsa's extra five inches in stature only added to the intimidation a now very nervous Anna felt.

Elsa gently plucked the crown from Anna's head placing it on her own and then stepped around to address the assembly, not showing any of the insurmountable embarrassment brought on by her 'soon to be dead meat' little sister's actions

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for today's very strange session of court. If anyone feels that they did not receive due process they may resubmit there claim tomorrow morning in a special session of court starting at 9am. Until then you are all dismissed, and again thank you for your patience."

Elsa then turned back to Anna, taking her by the hand and walking her out of the throne room via the main doors instead of the one next to the dais, thus crossing the length of the throne room so the assembly could see the sisters as they walked by; Anna held her head in shame not looking at anyone as they passed.

….

Anna sat on Elsa's bed nervously wring her hands while the Queen paced back and forth her voice raised. Livid, pissed, furious; none of these words were strong enough to describe the emotions her big sister were displaying. The Princess sat holding her head low, her responses and body language completely submissive, with complete passiveness (basically scared shitless), all of the spunk the girl had shown in the throne room was gone in the face of the real Queen.

"What the hell were you thinking Anna, did you think it would be funny?" Elsa was not a happy camper to say the least.

"No ma'am" Anna quietly answered.

"Do you have any idea how you made me look today, you embarrassed me in front of the whole kingdom, the whole world. Within a week all of Europe is going to be talking about how 'Queen Anna' humiliated her sister, do you grasp that?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I'm seriously thinking about using papa's belt on you, what do you think about that?" Anna tensed a bit at the mental image, Elsa actually was holding the loop of leather in her hand, and it made a very effective prop_, and just a prop_. She'd never use that on her little sister in a million years (though it helped to have Anna think otherwise).

"I wouldn't like that at all ma'am" The younger sister replied, trying not to show any fear.

"I didn't mean for things to get out of hand" Anna quietly offered.

"What made you think you would get away with this, how could you think I wouldn't find out?" Elsa waved her arms in frustration.

Elsa continued, "Taking my crown to the gold smith huh, I can't believe you would manipulate me like that!"

"N…No, it wasn't like that. I didn't plan on this or anything. I really was going to the gold smith, but then demon Anna showed up and started smooth talking and everything."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow to the words 'demon Anna'. Realizing why her sister was giving her an odd look, Anna moved the conversation (bitch session) forward a bit.

"Elsa I'm really sorry, please don't be mad."

"DON'T BE MAD!" The shouted at the top of her lungs, making the young red head jump.

"_Ok Elsa calm down, one, two, three…all right time to switch tactics" _Elsa thought wanting to strangle her little sister, or at least make sure she could not sit for a week.

"Well Anna I think I understand now, I shouldn't stand in the way of your ambition, very well, so be it, Arenndelle is yours. I will abdicate and return to my life of solitude on the North Mountain. May your reign be a long and joyous one Queen Anna; good bye, your majesty." Elsa tossed the belt in her hand to the floor as she turned to walk away, laying on the reverse psychology nice and thick.

"WHAT! NO, WAIT" Anna shouted as she grabbed Elsa around the waist and pulled her in close with all of her strength.

"Yes, My Queen" Elsa said in a calm voice.

"I'M NOT YOUR QUEEN, I'M YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS, YOU'RE THE QUEEN AND MY BIG SITER AND IT'S GONNA STAY LIKE THAT FOR EVER." Anna shouted before ramming her face into Elsa's stomach starting to whimper.

"No Elsa I'm sorry don't leave, I'll be a good girl from now on, I promise you'll see… don't go Elsa I love you" Anna choked out before she completely broke down and started to heavily sob and wail.

"_(((Good job dumbass you took it to far, you know she wears her heart on her sleeve)))"_ Guilt center kicking in.

"_)))Don't sulk and just feel bad, fix it, let Anna know everything will be ok((("_ the other aspect of Elsa told herself.

The older sister sat down on the bed next to Anna pulling the crying girl into her lap kissing her cheek and stroking her red hair.

"Shh, shh, it's ok sweetie I'm not going anywhere, I won't abandon you."

"_(((That's exactly what you did for thirteen years)))"_

"_)))oh would you just shut up and let her take care of Anna((("_

"You promise you won't leave me again" The princess moaned while nuzzling her face in to Elsa's chest and wrapping her arms around the platinum blonde's neck."

It felt like a dagger ramming in to her heart when Anna said 'again', but she would not display that to her baby sister. _"Conceal don't feel, don't let it show, do it for Anna"_ the queen told herself.

"Never again my little princess, never again, I promise."

The smaller girl lifted her head, her weeping greatly slowed; puffy turquoise eyes looking up to blue.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I really messed up, I didn't mean to embarrass you, and I didn't think that far ahead, I was just being stupid old Anna again."

"No Anna, you are far from stupid, I've seen that proven time and time again, as aggravating and immature as you antics can be there is always some ingenuity behind there execution."

The auburn haired girl smiled at this. "Elsa I've tried to be good I really have, I just want you to be proud of me."

"Sweetie, I am proud of you, I was saying those exact words to Gerda right before I found out what was going on in the throne room.

Anna's heart rose and sank all at once. "I'm sorry I ruined that" the girl said with remorse.

"You haven't ruined anything; I will not let one mistake, one colossal mistake, negate all the progress you have made." Elsa said as she rose to her feet bringing Anna to a stand with her.

"Anna, for the last few days I have been thinking that you should have more responsibility in the kingdom. Excluding today's escapade, I think you have earned it. So beginning next week you will be sitting in with me at court and trade negotiations, learning to make the executive decisions that I know your capable of, and over time I will start having you make some of these decisions yourself and hold court as the 'Regina Surrogatus'." Elsa said adding a little smirk for her sister's clever made up title.

"Really, you mean it? Oh Elsa thank you so much, I won't let you down" Anna happily said as she grabbed Elsa into a big hug.

Elsa hugged her back for a minute and then spoke solemnly. "Anna, I am afraid I can't let your actions this morning just slide by, I have to punish you for this."

Anna hung her head down and whispered "I know."

The Princess nervously lowered her hands to the sides of her dress slowly lifting it up.

"So papa's belt, huh?" Anna asked with a small tremble she was trying to hide.

Noticing the redhead raising her dress, Elsa gently grasped the slender girl by the elbows as she spoke.

"No Anna, I think we will be taking a different approach this time."

….

Laughter was the word of the day in the capitol village; vendors handed out roast turkey legs and filled mugs of ale nonstop, and it was all free, curtesy of the Queen. A few people stood by laughing as little boys took turns kick a man confined to the stocks in the bottom. This was the one ruling made by her little sister that Elsa upheld, though she reduced the sentence from five days to three and allowed the degenerate to wear clothes. While others played carnival like games on a small midway. However the main attraction was in the middle of the village square.

A platform raised about five feet above the ground, was flanked on all sides by palace guards. At least three hundred people surrounded it pointing and laughing their heads off. A throne of ice was placed close to the middle just a few feet off center. Elsa sat on the ice throne smiling and waving to subjects who passed by, her heart was filled with warmth at all those who shouted thank you and praise for 'good Queen Elsa'. Yes, where the young monarch went she received attention but she was not the main attraction for the day's event, that honor went to Anna, who was standing in the exact center of the platform wearing a huge pout on her beet red face. This look of embarrassment was due to the large sign hanging around her neck written in big bold letters that read:

PLEASE LAUGH

AT ME

BECAUSE I'VE

BEEN A BAD

PRINCESS

"Elsssaaaa how much longer?" the thin redhead a whiney voice.

"The festivities will conclude at five sweetie". Her big sister answered in a pleasant tone while the subjects continued to laugh and mock the now very regretful Princess.

Elsa allowed herself a few Queenly chuckles hidden by her hand periodically as Anna glanced at the clock tower a few yards away that read 2:59 and sulked some more. Noticing that Elsa looked over at Anna and spoke.

"I could always have kai fetch me the belt and we can end this early"

A mortifying vision of Elsa spanking her with her late papa's belt in the middle of the village square in front of hundreds of their subjects entered the guilty girls mind, she quickly vanished it as an impossible choice.

"No, that won't be necessary"

"I didn't think it would be" The Queen answered grinning.

Dong, Dong, Dong; the clock sounded out as its minute hand moved directly under the twelve.

"Ahh, top of the hour Anna. You know what that means." Elsa merrily announced to her sister.

"Aww, come on Elsa not again."

"Now my little princess"

"Ugh"

Anna did not think it was possible for the level of the audience's laughter to increase, yet it did just that as she started to sing and dance.

"_**You put your right foot in…" **_

**Author's Note: my next story will be a sequel to this one and "damn ice powers" addressing Elsa's inner struggles which I have not yet titled. I mean seriously she is probably the second most psychologically damaged animated female character out there. The number one spot goes to Auska Langley from Neon Genesis. **

**2'nd Author's note: The origins of the hokey pokey are not clear. Some sources place it around the 1940's while others indicate as far back as the 18'Th century.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 (Alternate ending)**_

"Anna, for the last few days I have been thinking that you should have more responsibility in the kingdom. Excluding today's escapade, I think you have earned it. So beginning next week you will be sitting in with me at court and trade negotiations, learning to make the executive decisions that I know your capable of, and over time I will start having you make some of these decisions yourself and hold court as the 'Regina Surrogatus'." Elsa said adding a little smirk for her sister's clever made up title.

"Really, you mean it? Oh Elsa thank you so much, I won't let you down" Anna happily said as she grabbed Elsa into a big hug.

Elsa hugged her back for a minute and then spoke solemnly. "Anna, I am afraid I can't let your actions this morning just slide by, I have to punish you for this."

Anna hung her head down and whispered "I know."

The Princess nervously lowered her hands to the sides of her dress slowly lifting it up.

"So papa's belt, huh?" Anna asked with a small tremble she was trying to hide.

"Yes Anna I'm afraid so" Elsa answered deciding that a few licks from the belt might be a good way to make sure it's never needed again.

Anna whimpered and sniffled a little as she got the hem of her dress up to her waist; her hands trembling as the princess slid down her underwear. Anna stood silently with her hands clasped in front of her affording a little bit of modesty.

"Ok Anna bend over the bed I'm going to give you ten licks" Elsa managed to say with authority. You would never guess that the young blonde was fighting back tears at the idea of flogging her sister _"Might as well call it what it is"_ The older sister would think latter.

Anna bent over at the waist and placed her palms on the foot of Elsa's bed, her eyes becoming wet as the young woman stared to feel the mixture of fear and shame.

"Anna I want you to count each one of these out loud. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Ann answered in a timid voice.

Elsa drew her arm back, holding a tight grip on the belt. The young Queen paused to gather her courage and to tell herself that this was the right thing to do; after about twelve seconds of still quiet the room was filled with a loud noise.

"**WHACK"**

"**AHH, ONE, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"** Anna cried out as Elsa brought the leather across her pale freckled bottom.

"**WHACK"**

"**YEOUCH, TWO, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"**

"**WHACK"**

"**AHHHHH THREE, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"** Tears started falling from Anna's eyes. The Princess fought back the wails and screams, she would take it like a big girl and not cry; the royal told herself.

"**WHACK"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Anna let out a scream.** "FOUR, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"**

Kai fumbled with the front of his trousers, fighting to release his engorged member as he peered thru the key hole of the Queens bedroom door.

"**WHACK"**

"**F…FIVE, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"**

Kai started to furiously pull on his unit as he secretly watched the scene while on his knees looking thru the key hole, this vantage point gave him a perfect view of Anna's exposed bottom, the House Karl observed the princess's butt; firm and compact from years of horseback riding and just being a ball of nonstop energy. A tomboy she was, but from looking at the soft feminine curves of Anna's butt, you would never notice

"**WHACK"**

"**AHHH SIX, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER" **Anna was openly sobbing now. the muscles in her back started to tense up; Kai's back also started to tense, yet for a different reason.

"**WHACK"**

"**SE.. SE.. SEVEN, THANK YOU MA'AM… MAY… MAY I HAVE ANOTHER" **Anna choked out between wails.

Kai was pounding his pud at light speed by this point. The loyal servant to now two generations of Arendelle had all ways fantasized about Anna getting the belt. When she was a little girl the desire to bring a strip of leather across her backside was born of the frustration and anger the young spoiled brat of a Princess could bring out in anyone; though as the girl turned into a woman, that mental image became fuelled by lust.

"**WHACK"**

"**EIGHT (**the princess screamed the number in sheer agony)** THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"**

Anna's face was buried in a pillow; not in a position to see Elsa's. which if she had would have between the silent tears that were falling down the young Queen's face. Elsa wanted to stop, badly wanted to; each crack of the belt was a gash across her soul, and each of Anna's screams was a dagger thru the heart.

"**WHACK"**

"**NINE, THANK YOU MA'AM, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER"**

"_This is torture, I can't do this anymore."_ Elsa thought wanting nothing in the world but Anna's suffering to end. _"Come on only one more, you have to be consistent. You said ten, so it has to be ten."_

"**WHACK"**

"**TEN, THANK YOU MA'AM" **Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kai 'let it go' as the young royal shouted the number ten; all the man could do now was simply lay at the Queen's door and spasm while breathing hard.

Anna fell face first on to her big sister's bed waling and crying. Elsa dropped the belt and jumped face first onto the bed next to her baby sister, quickly pulling the younger girl into her arms.

"Anna…Anna, baby it's over. Were done with that now, all is forgiven dear." Elsa said while stroking the redhead's back, now freely crying herself.

"Why are you crying? You not the one who just got a butt whipping." Anna blurted out, her sobs now starting to taper off.

"Because that hurt me too, Anna" Elsa answered with a cry of anguish. _"Never again, I will throw that god damn belt in the trash I'll never use that thing on my little princess again."_

"Not your butt that feels like it's on fire right now." Anna managed to force out with a laugh.

An idea came to Elsa and she immediately rose to her knees.

"Here sweetie, this should help." The Queen said as she rubbed Anna's back with her left hand. The right one was hovering about four inches over Anna's red and purple bottom, a gentle shower of snowflakes emerged from her palm, coating Anna's posterior in a blanket of numbing cold.

"Ahhh" Anna gasped in relief. "Oh that feels good please don't stop" the Princess practically begged.

"As long as you want Anna." Elsa cooed while still rubbing the girl's back.

Anna sniffled "I love you Elsa."

Elsa also sniffled "I love you too my little princess."

….

Gerta strolled down the corridor checking that everything was in order; the floor was mopped, the decretive flower pots and sculptures where dusted, everything was in spotless and perfect as the chambermaids knew it had damn well better be. It might be the Queens castle, but these were Gerta's hallways, and they would be immaculate at all times. Turning a corner the prim and proper woman noticed Kai laying on his side in front of the Queen's door breathing hard, his trousers at his knees and now limp unit in his hand.

"Not again" the woman said as she shook her head in disgust; giving the House Karl a swift kick to the ribs as she passed by.


End file.
